


Wishes

by Menhera_Piers



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: How Do I Tag, Kinda, M/M, Magic, Oneshot, Wishes, this is stupid--
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menhera_Piers/pseuds/Menhera_Piers
Summary: Wishes come true.........even if it does take 13 years.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Rose | Chairman Rose, can still be read as platonic though, not explicitly but it's meant to be read that way
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Wishes

When Leon was a child, he didn't have many friends. Just Raihan and Sonia, really, but he didn't get to see them very much, especially now that he was Champion.

He'd accepted his endorsement as a joke, he didn't think he'd beat the last guy in a million years. Especially since the ex-champion had held his title for over a decade while Leon was only 10 and had gotten his first Pokemon very recently.

So, one night, when he was feeling especially lonely, he'd gotten out of bed, grabbed the Wishing Star that'd fallen at his feet a few days prior, held it to his chest, and wished for a friend. One that he could talk to on a regular basis, one that wouldn't lie to him or make fun of him, _a real friend_.

He knew it was unrealistic, but the Wishing Star had to have come to him specifically for a reason.....

......right?

He was 23 now, and he'd long forgotten that wish he'd poured his heart into making. He saw Raihan and Sonia more regularly now, but they'd drifted apart over the years.

Raihan didn't really see him as a friend anymore, or at least, it didn't seem that way. Most of their interactions were battles and jokingly bashing each other online.

Sonia was too busy to call anyone her friend. Her focus was on helping Magnolia and trying to make a proper name for herself, which he couldn't fault her for wanting.

* * *

  
It'd been a particularly long day. He was sad and tired and angry and so many other things he didn't have a name for.

He didn't even have the energy to change into more comfortable clothes before he flopped onto his bed and sighed.

"Hi."

He sat up and looked around, locking eyes with the source of the voice- a man who he'd never seen before in his life.

He was smiling softly and tilting his head slightly while he levitated several feet above the floor.

He was dressed rather formally, his skin sparkled softly in the dim moonlight shining through the window as if he were dusted in glitter, and he was wearing a bracelet that had what looked like multiple tiny shards of a Wishing Star as beads.

....he definitely wasn't human.

"Who are you and how did you get here?" Leon was panicking a little, eyes wide and his back pressed against the wall as he stared at the stranger.

"I'm that friend you wished for. Remember?"

It took Leon a moment, but he slowly nodded.

"You can call me Rose." He slowly lowered back down to the floor.

"W-why--"

Rose looked off to the side and idly twirled a lock of his hair around his finger. "Stars aren't exactly effective means of communication. It takes years for wishes to be answered, but even with that standard, you waited far too long."

".....so I'm assuming you already know everything there is to know about me?"

"Yes." He let his hand fall to his side and turned to face Leon again. "You can relax, you know. I won't hurt you."

Leon let the tension leave his body and moved to sit on the edge of his bed rather than pressing himself against the wall. "Can you tell me about yourself, then?"

"My name is Rose, I was created specifically to be your friend, and I can leave or simply cease to exist whenever you please."

".....that's all?"

"Well, I go by he/him, but you probably figured that. There's nothing else to say."

".....this is too much to process right now. I'm tired. Can you come back tomorrow?"

"Got it."

And like that, Rose was gone.


End file.
